Iwagakure no Sato
General Overview Iwagakure no Sato since its founding always been ready for a fight. It is through conquest that they have turned the once small Earth Country into one of the largest countries. Since the death of the Godaime Tsuchikage, Iwagakure has been under a state of martial law. This does not effect shinobi so much as it does civilians and foreginers. Political Overview: Iwagakure has always had a rocky relationship with the other villages of the world. Considering that they are often the cause or at least a major reason for all of the shinobi wars in the past, it is not hard to see why. As it stands Iwagakure maintains a neutral stance with all a few countries. Kumogakure: The Village Hidden in the Clouds has been an ally of Iwagakure for a very long time, supposedly since their founding. They may not have always gotten along or agreed on everything. They have however always defended one another, including through all three shinobi wars that have been waged thus far. Amegakure: The Village Hidden in the Rain has been officially allied with Iwagakure for the past two shinobi wars. The alliance is mutually beneficial to both villages, with Ame gaining a strong military backing when it needs extra muscle and Iwa gaining a the entirety of the Storm Country as a buffer to slow enemies wishing to enter the Earth Country. On top of that it also gives Iwa forces a safe path into the Fire Country. Otherwise they would be forced to fight their way through the Grass Country. Ishigakure: (In this area I would like the listing of on what grounds this village stands with the others. You must contact the other villages to get their approval on any references. I want you to tell us who you are allied with, who you are neutral with and who you are enemies with. I also expect for you to detail the strength or weakness of the current standings with each village. 500 words minimum.) Special Forces: (ANBU is a given with any village. You may give a brief overview of how your ANBU operate as well as list any other special groups or forces within your villages. Examples of this would be Kirigakure's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, Konoha's Twelve Guardians, etc. Should you make any group other than ANBU you must register them in the organization/clan registry and provide a link to the application. 300 word minimum per group.) Appearance of the Village: (This is both the appearance of the village itself and the surrounding area. This should tell us how the village is laid out, what the houses are (generally) constructed of, natural formations around or in the village, how many training grounds there are and furthermore what the area around the village is like. Is it mountainous, forested, wasteland. You must make us understand just what your village appears to be. Pictures and maps are allowed, but are not considered substitutions and are only to be added to give us a greater understanding. 1,000 words minimum.) Village Culture: (Every village has it own views on the worlds and what is right and wrong. This is the general views of your village and while not deciding how everyone feels, gives us a basic overview of your people. I expect this to be detailed as it also should include any customs or traditions including festivals/celebrations or any ritualized event. 1,000 words minimum.) Climate: (Explain the general temperatures of the area, what seasons it experiences and so on. I want you to be detailed and not just put a sentence. This explains to us the living conditions that are most common in your village and will be a guideline for weather in threads to occur in your village. 300 words minimum.) Village History: (Fairly simple really. I expect you to describe to us how exactly the village came to be, why it was formed in the first place, the problems and difficulties they faced and so on. You should include any major conflicts with other villages or political figures and your history should also give us an understanding of how your culture as a whole formed together. 1,500 words minimum.) Noteable Clans: (I ask that if any clans are registered in your village that they be added to the registration as they come along. The list should give the name of the clan and the name of their kekkei genkei or hijutsu. Ex. Uchiha Clan - Doujutsu:Sharingan / Nara Clan: Shadow Manipulation Techniques) The name should also act as a link to the clan in question.) Village Items or Jutsu: (Below I want you to list any jutsu that are registered as exclusive to the village (or any single inhabitants) as well as any items that are exclusive to your village.) Noteable Figures: (This is a listing of any major figures ever to come from your village or take part in it's history. Among this should be the names of any rulers mentioned in your history, the names of any co-founding clans or shinobi, etc. Present date names may be added if they are renowned throughout the village as some type of hero or some horrible villian. This is essentially the names that would show up in Bingo books and other intelligence reports of any village.)